German patent publication 4,126,365 discloses a method and an arrangement for controlling an adjusting device. In this method and arrangement, two pieces of position data (position signal values) with reference to the position of the adjusting device or of the output element actuated thereby are provided. To detect the idle command, a fixed pregiven characteristic line ratio of the two pieces of position data is determined at the end of the production or when the vehicle is first driven. The characteristic line ratio is determined during operation by evaluating the slope differences and offsets of the characteristic lines and is compared to the fixed pregiven characteristic line ratio for detecting the idle command.
Measures for determining the relationship given between the above-mentioned at least two pieces of position data without at least knowing one position of the adjusting device are not described. Likewise, no measures are provided to adapt this relationship to changes. Also, applications of the determined relationship are not described which go beyond idle detection for a specific arrangement.